futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Amazon Women in the Mood
Amazon Women in the Mood is the first episode in Season Three of Futurama. It was first aired on February 4, 2001. Storyline Amy Wong has been receiving phone calls consisting only of panting and gasping since last year. The calls are from Kif Kroker, who is consumed by love for Amy but finds himself unable to speak to her due to his nervousness and shyness. Zapp Brannigan offers to talk to him about it, but he just laughs at Kif and ignores him. But when he realizes that Amy and Leela know each other, he decides to go on a double date: Kif with Amy and Zapp with Leela. Leela only agrees to the date as a favor to Amy and the four go to a fashionable restaurant on board a space liner, but Leela classifies it to be a "half-date". Kif tries to greet Amy with flowers and candy, but Zapp tells him giving flowers is wrong and that candy is for dorks (but he ends up cramming down the chocolate and gives the flowers to Leela, who immediately burns them in the candle and stuff them in his drink). Kif takes Zapp's advice about seducing women by handing him his notebook of lines that "he should use as much as you can, fast as you can", but he discovers are idiotic, such as "the most erotic part about a woman is the boobies." Before Kif could apoligize, Amy storms off. Forlorn, Kif gets onstage to participate in karaoke and sing a heartfelt rendition of Bonnie Tyler's 1983 hit song "Total Eclipse of the Heart". The gesture touches Amy, but Zapp quickly hijacks the stage to end his "ametuer hour" and launches into a performance of "Lola", substituting "Leela" for the eponymous love interest of the original song, that disgusts the other passengers, so much they flee the ship in terror. Zapp insists he can steer the restaurant-ship home instead of taking a taxi, but proceeds to crash it into planet Amazonia. The four are unharmed, but are heard by the Amazonians, a race of tall, muscular, tribal women. They are about to walk away, but Zapp blows the group's cover by trying to seduce them, also with his notebook, resulting all of them being captured After hearing about the crash, Fry and Bender take off in the Planet Express Ship to find Leela and Amy. They make their way to the Amazonian's city and are also captured. The Amazonians decide to take the men to their leader, the Femputer, a man-hating, wall-sized computer to determine thier fate. Along the way, Fry, Zapp, and Bender offend the Amazonians for thier innability to dunk in basketball, thier usage of intellect and character in the comedy club, and asking if the Femputer was actually hot (one Amazonian responds saying it doesn't matter, and Fry says she probably isn't, resulting a kick in the face). The male characters discover the last men died out on Amazonia shortly after the Femputer appeared, and that invasive males were killed by "snu-snu". When they are told they died of crushed pelvises, this results in mixed feelings of horror and delight from Fry and Zapp, but merely horror from Kif (whom Zapp then accuses of being gay). Bender is released, as he is not technically a man but a man-bot and therefore cannot be punished by snu-snu. Fry, Zapp, and Kif are left, and are taken to the snu-snu chambers and stripped to their underpants. Kif tells Amy that Zapp gave him the lecherous pick-up lines and that he was the one who kept calling Amy and not speaking. Amy is touched by Kif, and Leela sends Bender to unwillingly reprogram the Femputer. Although Bender initially refuses, a few angry words of Cantonese and a twisted arm from Amy changes his mind. He sneaks into the Femputer's chamber and attempts to reprogram it by beating it with a wrench. To his surprise he finds that the Femputer is actually a computer operated by a fembot, who came from a world ruled by a vicious Manputer who was actually a manbot. She then advances on him, wondering what to do with him. By this point, Fry and even Zapp are protesting at their snu-snu punishment. Amy and Leela try to rescue the men, but when Leela tries to use violence, she is simply pulled up from her hair then sat on. Amy sneaks into Kif's snu-snu chamber on a pair of stilts, in order to pass as an Amazonian. She grabs Kif and flees with him in her arms, but the Amazonians chase them back to the Femputer's chamber. Bender is inside, making out with the fembot. Two voices come from the Femputer, which confuses the Amazonians. After a short while, the Fembot and Bender convince the Amazonians to release all their captives (and for Bender, that they would bring gold). Back on Earth, Fry and Zapp receive treatment for their severe pelvic injuries. After Fry and Zapp comment about their experience, which they concur with Bender as "the best mission ever", Kif asks Amy what the two could do next. Amy whispers something to Kif and the episode fades out while he nervously, heavily breathes. Quotes Bender: *gasp* Oh....Your....God. '--' Amy: This women-only planet is sounding better and better. Leela: 'I'm already looking for apartments. '' She reads a "Westside Cave Rentals" brochure. '--' '''Zapp: (laughing) Oh, God, you're killin' me. [Zapp is violently clubbed by several Amazonians] Zapp: Oh, God, you're killing me! -- Leela: Femputer, be reasonable. Sure men are annoying and they wreck up whatever planet they're in charge of, but most of these men are sorta my friends. They don't deserve to die. Femputer: Hmm. Perhaps men are not as evil as Femputer thinks. Thog: But they make fun women's basketball. Femputer: What? Did you explain how the women's good fundamentals make up for their inability to dunk? Ornik: Yes. They still laugh. Femputer: The men must die. Bender: Too true, Femputer. You're so wise. Kill 'em all, I say. Good riddance! Did I mention I'm not a man? I'm a manBOT. It's an understandable mistake. You can let me down now, thanks. Kug: He big jerk like man. Bender: I sure am. But check the crotch. bangs it. Nothing. -- Zapp: Kif, who is horrified by the idea of dying by snu-snu What are you, gay? -- Debut Appearances *Femputer Trivia *This episode is the first time that Zoidberg takes off his shell. *During Kif's flashback at the beginning of the episode, Bender is seen throwing out the fake necklace he received in A Flight to Remember. *The title of this episode comes from the 1987 comedy film Amazon Women on the Moon. *The Femputer is reminiscent of ENIAC, the first electronic computer. She is also similar in appearance to Landru from the Star Trek episode Return of the Archons. *The Femputer being just a false front operated by an ostensibly omnipotent while hidden operator is a reference to the title character in the film The Wizard of Oz, down to the hand-operated controls and outdated microphone. *Several of the electronics on Amazonia carry the brand name Sonya. As mentioned in the audio commentary for this episode, the name is a feminized version of electronics company Sony. *When searching the jungle, Fry and Bender find a large empty can of TaB cola. *Zapp Brannigan's spoken-word rendition of "Lola" by The Kinks is reminiscent of similar performances by William Shatner, whom Zapp is a parody of. *The plot of this episode bears several similarities to that of the 1970 film Carry On Up the Jungle. *The restaurant, Le Palm D'Orbit, is a reference to the Palme d'Or awarded at the Cannes Film Festival. *The spaceship-restaurant is reminiscent of the bistro-starship Restaurant at the End of the Universe from Douglas Adams's "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". *The impact tremors of the approaching Amazonian women causing ripples in a cup of water and a puddle is a reference to the film Jurassic Park, in which the approaching Tyrannosaurus causes the same phenomenon. *The punishment of "death by snu-snu" is similar to the well-known joke involving two male explorers who find a jungle tribe, and are subsequently condemned, being given a choice of death or "oonga-boonga". One chooses Oonga-boonga and is sodomized by all of the male tribe members. The second declares that to spare his dignity, he would rather choose death; the tribe then declares "Death...by Oonga-boonga!" *The comments made about the basketball on Amazonia are a reference to the critiques of the WNBA, and women's basketball in general. *The company named J. Crab that manufactures shells for Decapodians is a parody of J. Crew. *Leela flips through a real estate circular called 'Westside Cave Rentals', a play on the popular California real estate website 'Westside Rentals'. Background Notes *This episode was nominated for an Emmy. *This was also Bea Arthur's first voice over role. *This episode was voted by IGN as the greatest episode of Futurama *Bender is shown hitting his crotch plate, yet the metal chain suppose to limit his arms. Category:Season Three Category:Articles in need of a re-write